ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Library ghost
The Library Ghost (aka The Grey Lady) was the ghost of librarian Eleanor Twitty and the very first ghost that the Ghostbusters encountered. She appears to be a very odd reader as she likes to stack books up in the air. Biography In 1984, disturbances were being reported as coming from the New York Public Library. More recently a librarian, Alice, fainted due to the disturbances. It is revealed that the trouble is coming from a ghost. The Ghostbusters were hired to get rid of her. When the proto-Ghostbusters were about to act out Ray's plan to "get her," she changed into a terrifying form and scared them away. It's never revealed whether she was captured later or not, although she probably wasn't since she was never seen or heard from again until 1991. In 1991, due to the research of Winston Zeddemore it was revealed that she was the ghost of former Head Librarian of the New York Public Library, Dr. Eleanor Twitty. A new paranormal threat surfaces in New York, and en route to investigating the Ghostbusters hear of a disturbance happening at the library and stop to settle an old score. Ray in particular is still bitter about their first encounter, and hints that they may have had trouble capturing Eleanor's spirit throughout the years. While scouting out the archives, Winston discovers information (via a stack of old newspaper clippings) providing insight into The Grey Lady's history & ghostly purpose. The clippings reveals her history & the events in her life which lead to her death (and becoming a ghost). According to the newspaper articles, Eleanor was seduced by a man named Edmund Hoover (AKA The Collector), who was an rather unscrupulous rare book collector. She was unaware that "The Collector" was just using in order to get to the rare books in her care, including The Gozerian Codex. When she discovered his true motives, she broke off the relationship. Sadly, dumping him all but sealed her fate and he cold bloodedly murdered her (in a section of the library constructed by Gozer worshiper & architect, Ivo Shandor) out of spite, thus explaining how she became the Grey Lady. Winston relays this information while Ray, Ego, & the Rookie are chasing her (the information shocks Ray). During which they come accross the Gozerian Codex, which being used as bait as part of trap for the Ghostbusters, however they manage to overcome it an continue their pursuit of her. They eventually find Eleanor in a underground room at a desk quietly reading the codex & allows the Rookie to take it. Upon taking the book, she disappears, causing Ray to believe they had helped her past on (Ray gives the impression that thru learning about her tragic murder, that he got over his bitterness towards her), however she suddenly reappears, collecting the energy of the lesser Codex in the room, and changing into her "Transmogrified form". She uses the lesser Codex to generate a energy shield. They eventually manage to destroy her shield & trap Eleanor, but then some realize that it was to easy to the point it seem to them that she wanted them to have it. While Ray & Egon, are pondering this relevation, a Ethereo-Spatial Rift (a portal to an alternate dimension) opens up in the room. Egon reveals the portal is a result of the energy produced from their battle with her, which causes the dimensional rip. They surmise that Eleanor did this to lead them to the one who murdered her. Passing through the portal itself, they discover that the man Edmund Hoover who had murdered her in life, was linked a Sumerian demigod, Azetlor The Collector" (as to what is relationship between Edmund Hoover & Azetlor is somewhat unclear, however it is possible that Edmund Hoover was never really human, just a form used by the Azetlor in an attempt to obtain the codex, however the Grey Lady managed to keep it from him). They ghostbusters manage to defeat The Collector & send her to her new home in the Containment Grid. http://www.ghostbustersgame.com Development A scarier version of the "Librarian Ghost" puppet was created, but it was rejected for being too scary. (The film has a PG rating for language and scary moments that are unsuitable for children under age 8, according to director Ivan Reitman and actor / writer Harold Ramis.) It was recycled and reused for the 1985 horror / comedy hit, Fright Night, also released by Columbia Pictures. Richard Edlund and his team did the special effects for both films back to back. Tips on how to beat The Gray Lady in the game in the relistic & stylized version. Realstic Version: If the Librarian comes back after you took the Gozerian Codex off her desk in room where The Collector killed Eleanor & transforms into her monster form. first throw out a Trap, Then use the Shock Blast to destroy the book stands after their destroyed, Then equip Stasis Stream to freeze her & then when her life is down by 1 throw a Capture Stream on her. Stylized Version: When you are in the room The Collecor killed the Gray Lady appears in air floating above her desk & changes into her ugly form throw out a trap, equip the Shock blast & destroy book stands generating her shield, If the Shock Blast meter is empty let it recharge first switch Proton blast, When fully recharged & no there's shield protecting the Lidrarian use the Shock Blast & weaken her when weakened switch to Proton, Once you've got her in the capture stream slam her, Then pull her into the trap. Videos from everyone thought it worked, Then posted it on youtube. Appearances *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' (First identified as Eleanor Twitty) References Category: Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters